Aru Akise
|-|The Observer= |-|Fan Service (With Tsubaki)= Character Synopsis Aru Akise (秋瀬 或, Akise Aru) is Deus EX Machina's creation (And technically his 'son'). As well as one of Yukiteru Amano's friends, and later becomes one of the main characters of the series. Aru is very intelligent and dreams to be a world famous detective when he gets older. Investigating the connections between Yuki and the diary owners, Aru becomes a close ally to Yuki, but an enemy and rival to Yuno Gasai. Aru quickly grows to love Yuki and wishes for him to become God. He is the main character of the spin-off manga Future Diary: Paradox, where he and Muru Muru replace Yuki and Yuno in the survival game after Muru Muru accidentally kills Yuno Gasai while Yukiteru is injured. Aru is a boy, with white hair and red eyes, he is very intelligent and hypocritical. Even when he was surrounded by people who had future-predicting diaries, he was able to outsmart them. He's also extremely observant as he seems to be the only one that notices most things. He's also quite social; he doesn't hesitate to befriend those that he's only known for a short amount of time, including people that previously rivaled him which shows how understanding he is. Overall, Aru is shown to have a cool and ruthless personality. Character Statistics Tier: At least 9-A, likely much higher, Low 2-C '''with Gremory | '''Low 2-C Verse: '''Mirai Nikki '''Name: '''Aru Akise, The Observer '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''14-16 '''Classification: '''God in human form, Artificial Intelligence '''Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Genius Intelligence, Martial Arts Mastery, Master Club Wielder and Swordsman, Precognition, Information Manipulation (Has complete control over the Akashic Records, which contains the information of the entire universe), Summoning (Can summon Gremory, a demon created by Deus, and has his powers and abilities), Limited Resistance to Memory Erasing (Resisted the effects of MuruMuru's memory erasing sword for a brief amount of time), Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Due to lacking a soul) | Same as before, Immortality (Type 1 and 4), Flight, Telekinesis, Time-Space Manipulation, Acausality, Causality Manipulation, High Level Reality Warping, Energy Attacks, Creation (Can create universes from scratch. Can also create creatures that have powers comparable to him), Power Granting, Higher Dimensional Manipulation (Can create a dent in the fabric of reality and destroy dimensions with ease), Limited Fate Manipulation, Limited Ressurection, Abstract Existence, Existence Erasure, Sealing, Power Nullification, BFR, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Darkness Manipulation, Non-Corpreal, Matter Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Time Manipulation Destructive Ability: At least Small Building Level+, likely much higher '(Casually overpowered Yuno, even when said person was fighting at her peak), '''Universe Level+ '''with Gremory (Gremory is a demon created by Deus, and thus should have the same abilities as her creator) | '''Universe Level+ '(As a creation of Deus, Akise has the same powers as his 'father'. In addition, he has full governance of the Akashic Records, which contains the information of the entire universe) 'Speed: Subsonic '''to '''Massively Hypersonic+ '(Kept up with Yuno, who can dodge TNT bombs at Mach 2522 upon reaching her peak) | 'Omnipresent '(Exists everywhere and nowhere being able to appear and be anywhere she wants including Metaphysical realities) '''Lifting Ability: Peak Human, Class 1+, likely much higher '''with Gremory (Gremory can casually lift large book shelves and flip them into the air) | '''Unknown Striking Ability: At least Small Building Class+, likely much higher, Universe Class+ 'with Gremory | '''Universe Class+ '(Should have the same power as Deus since he is one of his creations) '''Durability: '''At least '''Small Building Class+, likely much higher '(Survived a vice grip from Deus that crushed his bones and organs, and was still able to talk normally to him afterwards. Deus' casual arm swing was capable of making a large fissure in the ground of the Cathedral Of Causation) | '''Universe Level+ '''via powerscaling to Deus 'Stamina: 'Extremely High (Took a vice grip from Deus which crushed his bones and organs, and only coughed out blood without showing any signs of fatigue. Got stabbed to the chest by Yuno, then had his throat slitted, and was capable of standing on his feet afterwards) | Infinite 'Range: 'Standard Melee range, Extended Melee range with clubs and katanas, Several meters with Gremory | Multi-Universal 'Intelligence: '''For most of the series Aru relies on his great intellect to solve things. As the detective he aspires to be, Aru is quite smart and can deduce things easily with smart bits of information. For example, during the few times that Karyuudo sent his dogs on a killing spree, Aru was capable of tracking him. He also could figure out that Yuki's Random Diary worked based on his perspective, with seemingly no information at all. Being a detective, he has strong ties with the police mostly with Masumi Nishijima; this gives him access to resources used by the police presumably information and also the policemen themselves, evidenced how he could figure out Yuki was a common under the multiple incidents with the Diary Holders, as well as have the police guard different places.rAruhas proven himself to be an expert in hand-to-hand and melee combat, being able to overpower Yuno even though she had pinned him down with a knife to his throat. While he is mostly seen without a weapon, when it comes to fighting he does have a preference for bludgeoning weapons like tonfa or a pipe. He has shown to be able to fight on par against Yuno on several occasions. His intelligence was also so great to the extent that he concluded that the First World Yuno was another Yuno from another world, and that she killed the Yuno from the second world and took her place, a feat that shows that he is one of kind. '''Weakness: '''None Notable '''Versions: Base | Full Power Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Future Diary Category:Anime Category:Manga Category:Demi-Gods Category:Gods Category:Detectives Category:Geniuses Category:Summoners Category:Immortals Category:Time Benders Category:Time Traveler Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2